


Smile and the tears don't show

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but yeah, it was written in like 20 minutes, so this is almost completely me just venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she had always put him first. Even when that put her last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile and the tears don't show

Every word he said was a dagger, unknowingly aimed at her heart. She was bleeding to death but that was okay, he was trusting her, confiding in her, he needed her. He needed her. She would gladly rip her heart out of her chest and quietly bleed to death if it meant that he was happy. And Cosette was perfect, it was impossible to hate her or blame her. Anyone would have fallen for her, she was kind, sweet, adorable, intelligent. So she let Marius continue, she helped him as best she could, she smiled even as she wept internally so that he wouldn't notice she was hurting. And she was happy for him. But at night, when she was alone again, she couldn't keep the reminders of how she hadn't been good enough for him from overwhelming her. She looked at Marius, and her smile hid tears. He was happy... it didn't matter that she was broken.


End file.
